The Princess of Mandalore
by MissLantern
Summary: Satine Kryze was born into royalty. But an arranged marriage will destroy whatever life her people have left. In order to protect her people and her sister, she runs away. On her journey she will face many trials. when she finds our who her real father is, will it give her the strength to protect everything she holds dear? AU ObiXSatine, 1 and 2 revised
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU. I haven't read the books, but I have seen the movies and show. This is my version of Satine Kryze, she is completely different from the show. I'm also using some plots from the hunger games because it's one of my favorite books. There will be sexual elements, and abuse in this story. So beware! I don't own anything! Please review when you're done!**

** Prequel**

Dejah Kryze was growing very impatient as she sat in the waiting chambers. It had been eight years since she last saw her love. eight years ago when she was still a young princess and Mandalore's safety was compromised. It was then that she met a young Jedi knight named Qui Gon Jin. He was handsome and strong, and she was young and beautiful. She was promised to a prince from another warring world, and he was forbidden to love her. That didn't stop either of them from a forbidden love affair that resulted in another forbidden act.

After the threat on her life was lifted, it was inevitable that he leave Mandalore, and her. What he didn't know, was that Dejah was with child. If this had gotten out, he would have been kicked out of the order, and she would have been executed for treason. Mandalore's once neutral position was taken away. Dejah was originally going to rule on her own as Queen. But her mad father was forcing her into marriage.

She married Prince Corran, who was even madder than her father**. **In order to hide the truth of the real father, Dejah consummated her marriage agreement on their wedding night. She cried the whole time.

Eight months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her Satine Dejah Kryze after her mother. She had her father's piercing green eyes, and her mother's black curly hair, and her beautiful complexion.

The night she gave birth to her daughter, she thought of Qui Gon the entire time. It was just her, and her hand maidens. Her husband was away on Courasant. The moment she held her daughter in her arms, and saw her dimpled cheeks, Dejah had decided on two things.

Her daughter would someday be free from this prison, and she would be given the chance to fall in love, and follow her heart. Her daughter would never be subjugated into an arranged marriage.

The very next day, while she rested from the twenty four hours it took to bring Satine into this world, her husband arrived.

She sat up in bed, wincing from the pain. Corran was wearing Mandalorian armor, something that hadn't been worn since the last war. His long black hair flowed around his broad shoulders, and his cruel expressionless face stared right through Dejah. The armor reminded her of blasters aimed at her head back when she needed protection, and it still caused her to shake with fear.

"Welcome back your grace. I hope everything went as planned" she said going through her usual charade. She did not love this man. She hated him with every molecule in her body, and the only time she slept with him was her wedding night to hide her pregnancy. He was cruel, and had killed many of her people because they didn't behave the way he wanted. Dejah learned quickly to follow his orders, because it often resulted in a black eye, or bruised ribs. Now that she wasn't with child any longer, he's going to want a son…

Not only was she afraid for her life, but now her daughters as well. If he is to ever find out her parentage, he will kill her. He strode over to Dejah and looked down at the sleeping Satine. She was wearing a pink night dress, and was fast asleep beside her mother's bed.

"I'm disappointed in you Dejah. I wanted a boy. Girls are weak; the only thing their good for is marrying into other kingdoms to form allies. And due to recent changes, allies will not be tolerated. We need submissives, not friends" he said reaching into the cradle and picking Satine up.

"What are you doing your grace" Dejah said in a low whisper. He liked woman to be quit, and if she went above a whisper, he'd slap her.

"Did I ask you a question woman? This girl will probably be just as defiant as her mother. To prove to you that this is not the case, I'm going to give her something that she will carry for the rest of her pathetic life" he said motioning for a guard to come in. He had an ink pen in his hand, and Dejah recognized him as the man who gave the court their tattoos. Oh no, he wasn't serious. Dejah leapt out of bed ignoring the burning pain and lunged for her husband. He back handed her on the cheek and she fell down hard. She was too weak to do anything.

"Regardless if it was a boy or girl, I would have done this anyway. Since it's a bouncing baby girl, the ink will be purple. It's the least I could do" he said smiling hideously. The guard stepped forward and picked up Satine.

"Please no, I'll do anything" Dejah screamed gripping her husband's leg. He kicked her hard in the face and she fell back down, staring at the carpet with fading vision. The last thing she remembers from that night, were the screams of her baby as he marked her delicate perfect skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: Old Scars New Wounds**

** "**3452, 3453, 3454" I say out loud in the small cupboard. I've lost track of how long I've been here. I didn't start counting until I began panicking. Father put me in here because I didn't curtsey when he introduced me to one of his generals. "Better here than a lashing" I say out loud. Great, I'm already beginning to talk to myself.

I pull my scrawny knees in close to my chest and focus on my breathing. I hate tight spaces, which is why father throws me in here. Counting always seems to calm me down, but that has its limits like everything else. This is also the same cupboard I hid in when the castle was under attack. Two years ago, a giant rebellion took place between the Dwarthaki and the Mandalorians. They stormed into the castle in the middle of night seeking our deaths. Mother pulled me from my sleep and placed me in here behind all of the coats. I remember being terrified as I heard screaming and running boots down the halls, and I didn't know if mother was dead or alive. 28 castle workers were killed that night. Father took control over the rebellion in a matter of months. Due to their deception, he separated the Dwarthaki into 12 districts. And each year, a boy and a girl between the ages of 8 and 16 were chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. They would fight to the death until a lone victor remained.

Mother cried for months when she found out about the games. To make it worse, father turned it into a holoshow. It became vastly popular on many planets, and they even began to send their occupants over to us. Because of father's racism towards the Dwarthaki, another rebellion almost took place. To prevent another attack, he decided that _every _child over the age of eight had their name put into the drawing. That included me. Although my name was only entered once because I didn't need to put my name in for food or other supplies. I had that advantage where everyone else had to do it for survival.

At least the games are over until next year. I sigh out of boredom and uneasiness. This is already my second time in here today. I was late for my daily dancing lessons. When father found out he grabbed me by my ear and threw me in here for almost three hours! He asked me why I was late; I lied and told him I lost track of time because I was fretting over what to wear for when the Jedi arrived later today. He was somewhat pleased because their being here is dangerous for him, and he wants everything to go smoothly.

If he knew what I was actually up to; I'd have gotten a lashing and locked in here for three days without food. Because father is so preoccupied in preparing for the Jedi, and mother is away, it's the perfect opportunity to sneak out of the castle.

I spent the entire night in the woods running around, climbing trees, and practicing flips. I also retrieved my hand made bow that's hidden at the top of my favorite tree. I managed to get in some good target practice. It was the first time in months that I've been outside. Even though I'm eight years old, I've only been outside a handful of times. My pale skin aches for sunshine, and human interaction. The only real friend I have is the servant boy Macen. Father tends to lock me up in my room for a majority of the day. Other than my dance lessons, or attending supper, I'm not allowed out of my room.

I can't even open the windows to get fresh air because there barred from the outside. Mother comes in as much as she can to see me, but I know that she is probably locked up just as much as I am. Father forbids me from having any sort of education. He says that the only thing I need to know is how to look pretty and please a man, because all I'm good for is producing another heir to the throne.

Mother thinks otherwise. Whenever father is busy, she sneaks a private teacher into my room whenever she can. I've learned history, math, and science. Science is my strongest area, and I love performing little experiments in my room. I've started more fires than I care to admit. Mother also gives me books. I can sit and read all day long, which helps the time pass. She tells me it's for my own benefit for the future, but I think it's just to keep me out of trouble. When I'm really in trouble, no matter how much mother pleads, she can't protect me from father. And recently she's become very strict about keeping me away from him. Ever since I told her about my special ability's, she's become paranoid.

It started about a year ago. I'd been having nightmares, and when I had them the whole room shook. My reflexes also became keener, and my balance is nearly perfect. Before I could barely walk a straight line, but now I can do a perfect hand stand, and perform flips like a master gymnast. At first I blamed it on puberty, but when I told mother she began to cry. I hate it when she cries. I know I'm a huge burden on her, and I'm always causing her pain. She's always trying to protect me from father, but I'm not afraid of him. Sometimes I wish he was dead, but then I silence those thoughts and try to stay positive.

Before mother left, she pulled me aside and asked me to behave when the Jedi arrived. Father gave her strict instructions what to say to the council as to why she hadsn't been present for almost seven years.

Even though father is in charge of us here, he isn't a true Mandalorian royal like mother and I. And since she hasn't been to Courasant in all these years, the council has grown very suspicious. She's been gone almost a week, and it's been dreadfully torturous here. No lessons in my room, no books, and Macen hasn't been around either. The only thing that keeps me from going crazy is my nights out in the forest. If only the sun was out instead of the moon. Sometimes I pretend I'm a warrior in a life or death situation. I strap my bow on my back and run around like a wild woman. Jumping between trees, swinging on vines, and tracking animals. Sometimes I have too much fun and lose track of time. Lately I've been practicing my powers. If I concentrate hard enough I can levitate small rocks or branches. Also if I focus the energy in my hands I can put massive holes in trees. And if I concentrate on my feet I can run up the side of the tree. Only a few steps though, because I always end up falling on my head.

Everyone around here is nervous about the Jedi. Everyone except me. I wonder what they'll look like? Will they be tall and handsome, or scarred from all their battles? But what I really want to see is their lightsabers.

I was losing myself in my imagination when the cupboard door jars open. The blinding light hits my eyes which causes me to squint. I let my knees fall from my chest and stand up in a daze. Father is glaring down at me with his usual stare of disappointment.

"Get out of their girl; now" he orders. I do as I'm told and walk out of their quickly. I stand in front of him with my eyes to the floor. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and everything in my body is telling me to duck and cover, but I ignore those urges so I don't upset father. He grabs me by the scruff of my shirt and pulls me in close.

"Listen and listen good girl, the Jedi will be here any moment, and I'm going to have to present you to them. I want you perfect do you understand me" he hollers. "Yes sir" I say quietly. Anything over a whisper is forbidden and results in punishment. Eye contact is also forbidden.

"Now go upstairs, bathe and wear something acceptable" he says releasing my shirt. I curtsey and slowly walk away until I'm around the corner and out of sight. Once I'm free, I skip and run all the way to my room. My long legs need to be stretched so badly, and I can't stop the excitement of my pounding heart. The Jedi are almost here!

When I get to my room, a hand maiden has my bath ready for me. I throw my cloths to the ground and get into the steaming bath. I crinkle my nose at the rose scented water. Wow, father is really nervous if he's making me bathe in rose water. When I'm out, my maiden waxes my legs, and grooms my eye brows. I don't cry from the waxing because I'm used to it. I've been doing it since I was three, and each time my hair came back much slower. I won't have to do it again for three months.

The maiden brushes out my long hair, and dries it. She frames my face with my natural loose curls, and sprays small amounts of water on it to make it shine.

I run to my dresser with my towel on and was going to pull on a pair of tight trousers when my maiden stops me.

"Your father has picked your outfit out for you my lady" she says holding up a dress. I frown at the fabric that is soon going to be forced on me. I hate dresses. I preferred trousers, or comfy garments. I think later I'm going to have to tear it up in the forest just to get back at father for subjugating me into wearing this rubbish.

I pull it on and look at myself in the mirror. The dress is red in color and goes down to the top of my knees. The sleeves end in the middle of my arm, and the front is open slightly which makes me feel uncomfortable. I have begun wearing a training bra to fit my changing body. Mother says it's normal for a girl my age. My slight hour glass shape is visible due to a red satin belt that is tied around my waste. I pull on my black nylon tights and slip into black flats that have a clasp in the front. My maiden trickles awful smelling sweet perform on my collar bone and stands back to admire her handiwork.

"You are quit the scene my lady. A true princess today" she says. I roll my eyes at her and brush a lock of hair out of my face. After my hair is in place, I can't help but look at the markings on my right arm. The swirling purple designs start at my fingertips, and flows up to just below my elbow. Others called it beautiful, and that it's fit for a princess. But to me, they are my shackles that prove I have no say in my life at all. I want so desperately to hide it, but that is forbidden. I sigh and turn away from the girl in the mirror.

Just then the comlink in my room goes off and I answer it. Its general Tahl, my father's top commander.

"My lady your father has requested that you join him at the front door to greet the Jedi" he says.

"I'm on my way" I say quietly. My excitement reels and I find myself running out the door and down the halls, my heels clicking as I run.

When I reach the foyer, I stop to catch my breath and calm my nerves. I'm about to meet a Jedi! I wonder what they'll think off me? Then I look down at my dress and my rose scented skin. Their probably going to think I'm a snobby git with too much money. I put aside my worries and peer around the corner.

Father is wearing his expensive tunic and robes. In front of him stands a tall man with long brown hair that is partially tied back into a small pony tail. He is wearing tan clothes, with brown boots, and dark brown robes. Beside him stands a boy a few years older than I. He is dressed the same as the tall man but he doesn't have the dark brown robes.

His sandy blonde hair is short and messy except for a single braid of hair that hangs over his shoulder. He is tall for a boy. Just then he looks over at me and our eyes meet. Something in the back of my head tingles and my senses seem to focus in on this boy. What an odd feeling. I shut it out and duck behind the wall out of sight. I didn't know Jedi can be kids, and he just looked at me. I can't get rid of the odd feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. For some reason, my abilities surfaced when our eyes locked.

"And who might that be hiding behind the wall" chuckles a deep voiced man. Oh no, I'm found out. Father is going to kill me for spying!

I gulp and walk out into the open. Father turns around to face me and I immediately look at the floor. He holds his arm out for me which surprises me. Oh I see, were going to put on an act. I walk unsteadily over to him and stand in front of the two Jedi.

"This is my daughter Satine Dejah Kryze" my father says clasping a hand on my shoulder. I almost wince from the contact, because the only time father touches me is when he hits me. If I had flinched, I would have gotten punished later.

"Satine, this is Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi" father informs me. Qui Gon looks down at me and holds out his hand. I look at it and then back at father. What am I supposed to do?

"Go ahead Satine" father says. I can almost hear the anger in his voice. I give Qui Gon my hand and he clasps it gently. I can't help but look at the lightsaber that is under his robes.

"Nice to meet you princess. You look just like your mother. A bit shy though" he says smiling. His voice is deep but kind and he doesn't have the accent that mother and I share. And he thinks I'm shy! More like scared to mess up and get punished later. That's when I realize, I didn't curtsey. Oh no, I messed up. I suddenly fell nauseous and father's hand that is on my shoulder begins to tighten.

"Nice to meet you to sir" I curtsey. There, maybe I'll get away with that one mistake. Obi Wan turns to me next and clasps my hand gently. When we touch, that odd sensation is going off in my head once more. Before I can think, I pull away like I've been burned.

"Nice to meet you" I whisper with a shaky voice. Obi wans hand is still outstretched and he is staring at me. Great he probably thinks I'm nuts!

"Well, how about I give you the rundown of things around here. And then you can do as you please" father says.

"Sounds like a plan" says Qui Gon. I was about to turn to leave when Qui Gon spoke up. "Will the princess be joining us" he asks. I look up at his green eyes and I'm met with familiarity. They remind me of my own eyes.

"I don't see why not" father says pushing me forward toward the door. Wait, were we going outside! I haven't been out in the sun for years. I can't hide the huge grin that is protruding through my quite brooding demeanor.

Once again Obi Wan is looking at me with a curious expression on his face. Knowing that his blue eyes are on me makes me uncomfortable. Does he I'm the enemy?

Father snaps his fingers, and the maids open the front doors. A brilliant ray of bright light floods the entire lobby, and when it hits my skin, sheer happiness raids its way into my blood stream.

I walk forward, my nerves silenced. I'm the first one out, and the alien senses of warmth hit me in the face.

For the first time ever, I can see the whole city in front of me. In the distance, I can see the ocean, and the forest behind the palace that is my escape. Forgetting all formal lady like procedures, I was about to sprint down the steps when Obi Wan grabs my elbow. This time I did flinch without thinking, and I cover my face with my hands as if to block a blow. However I recover instantly and when I open my eyes, I'm face to face with Kenobi.

"Stay close my lady, it's quit dangerous out here" Obi Wan says. Did he seriously call me "_my lady"_? I suppress a snicker and stop to wait for father.

What did he mean by dangerous? Surely I'm safe. Times of war and rebellion are over thanks to the games. This is my home after all, and I am the princess.

"Good call Obi Wan, I want you to stay by her side and protect her" Qui Gon says. Qui Gon puts a hand on top of my head and ruffles my hair.

"Someone's anxious to get out" he chuckles. "It's like you've never been outside before" he says glancing at father. He fixes my hair, and then walks forward with father. No one's ever ruffled my hair before. It brings out a weird feeling in me; it makes me feel oddly normal.

"You know kids, so full of energy" he laughs nervously. As we walk, I drone out father's talk of how great our city is. Politics are such a bore. I'm more in tuned to my surroundings. We are walking through a part of the city, and I'm marveled at all the different houses and shops. As we near a crowd of people, Obi Wan gets very close to me. He is so close, that our arms are brushing as we walk. Why is he suffocating me? I move over a little, only for him to move right along with me.

I also notice that he has a hand on his lightsaber as if he is expecting an attack. Why is he so on edge? Qui Gons voice drives me to pay attention to the adult's conversation.

"And what of the Dwarthakian slaves you have here" he asks. Dwarthakian slaves? Mandalore doesn't have slaves. According to the history books, we are a neutral and peaceful people. The Dwarthaki people aren't rebelling anymore, and the games keep everyone in line. Why would we need slaves?

"Well unfortunately, to keep the peace, they are in charge of providing a public service to Mandalore. After all, they refused out treaty, so we had to act" father states.

"The republic discourages all acts of slavery. Also the council is against the hunger games. It is cruel and unusual punishment" Qui Gon says angrily.

We round a corner and what I see in front of me takes the air out of me. Hundreds, no thousands, of people doing hard labor. They are dressed in rags, and looked underweight. They are covered in sweat and not just men, but woman and children as well. They have collars on their necks, and Mandalorian soldiers with saberwhips hover over them. These people aren't Mandalorian, but Dwarthakian. I can tell because their complexion is slightly darker than mine. I can't stop a tear from escaping. Obi Wan turns to look at me and brushes my elbow.

"Princess, are you alright" he asks stepping in front of me and blocking out the horrendous scene. I shake my head, and suddenly the suns heat is a torture instead of a gift. How can father do this! I know he is a control freak with mother and I, but slaves! My heart aches for these people and my special senses are picking up on all of the agony coming off them. I begin to get light headed, and my legs are going numb. I can't bear this sight any longer!

"Obi Wan, perhaps you should take princess Satine back to the palace. The heat must be getting to her" Qui Gon says kneeling down and feeling my forehead. Father nods and motions for me to leave. He looks really pissed.

Obi Wan hold out his elbow, and I wrap my arm around it so he can lead me back. Even though this is a custom, I'm glad I have him for support because I feel like I'm going to fall down.

He keeps taking side glances at me, and when I grab my head to try and subdue the dizziness he stops.

"Do you want me to carry you back my lady" he asks. I shake my head. No he is not carrying me! I look like a total baby right now!

"You're not used to the heat are you" he asks. How does he know? "You don't talk much either do you" he laughs. What is with all of the questions? Is he interrogating me?

"This is my first time out in almost eight years" I confess. Opps, why did I tell him that! He looks shocked, and holds me a bit firmer. My legs feel like jelly and my dress too tight.

"You didn't know about the slaves did you?" "No" I say suppressing another tear. The very thought of seeing that again makes me sick.

"You really don't know what's going on?" he says looking deep into my eyes. That feeling is in the back of my mind again as if someone is probing my mind. I'm about to answer him when I find myself staring deep into his cool blue eyes. They remind me of the sea. Without thinking I open my big mouth.

"Your eyes are extravagant. They remind me of the sea" I say in a daze. Before I can register what I said, he laughs.

"It appears the heat has gotten to you. But thank you for the compliment" he smiles. I can feel my cheeks go crimson with embarrassment. Hopefully he thinks it's because of the heat.

"You have to be socially abstained from others as well" he says. How is he reading me like this!

"Thank you for the information. You've just proven that your father has been hiding things from you and your mother" he states. Oh no, he was interrogating me the whole time! How did he do that without me realizing? Father is going to kill me!

"It's the princess" someone shouts. I stop and look at a middle aged man who has bruises covering his entire body. Obi Wan steps in front of me and has his hand on his lightsaber.

"Because of your father's guards, my son is dead. He was over worked" he shouts. I grab Obi Wans arm and squeezed. I have a bad feeling about this.

"My wife died to" someone else shouts. More and more Dwarthaki approach us, and some of them have rocks and pick axes.

"Let's get her" they shout. They all charge at the same time, and Obi Wan pushes me behind him. He pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it. A brilliant blue glowing blade emerges from the handle. It stood between me and the angry slaves.

"Please stay back and no one will be harmed" he says with one arm around me. I'm completely glued to his side. He is much stronger than he looks.

"It's a Jedi" someone shouts. "I thought Jedi protected the innocent. Why is this one protecting this high class scum" a slave yells. I bury my face into Obi Wans robes to try and hide from the scene in front of me. What have I done? They don't know me; I didn't even know we had slaves until just a moment ago.

One by one, they left. It wasn't until they were all gone did Obi Wan sheath his blade. He turns to me and looks me up and down. Before I can fall, he catches me in his arms.

When I wake up, he is opening the door to the palace. He walks past the foyer and into one of the main living areas. He lays me down on a couch and leaves; he returns with a glass of water and a wet cloth. He reaches for my belt on my dress and undoes it. I flinch when he does so, but he doesn't stop. He puts the cold rag on my forehead. It feels amazing on my burning skin. He hands me the glass of water.

"Drink" he orders. I do as I'm told, and he sits down on the edge next to me. "How are you feeling my lady" he asks. This is the nicest boy I have ever met. And the way he wielded his lightsaber left me awestruck; even if he didn't need to use it. We are from two different worlds, and I felt unbelievably jealous. He doesn't have a mark on his arm that proves he's a prisoner. He gets to travel to different worlds to defend the innocent. Ignoring his question, I ask one of my own; which I never do because it's against fathers rules.

"How old are you" I ask him. He smiles, knowing I avoided his question. "How old do you think I am" he asks. Is he kidding around with me? Well I can play to.

"Well I was going to say 13, but now your immaturity is surfacing so I'm going to say 10" I guess. He grabs his chest like I wounded him in some terrible way.

"I'm 12 my lady" he says removing the rag from my forehead. He lays it on the side table, and within a minute, a maid comes and takes it away.

"Don't you miss your family" I ask him sitting up. The cool air in the palace restored my strength. Who would have thought the sun is that hot!

"I don't remember that much about my family. I was taken away at a very young age to go and study at the Jedi temple. I haven't been with Master Qui Gon for more than a few months" he tells me.

"You can have mine. At least you can do what you want. You get to pick who you marry, and be free. My life is already determined for me" I tell him. He shakes his head at what I'm saying.

"Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments. So marriage is off limits" he explains. What! Jedi can't marry. I look at the couch cushion in deep thought.

"You want to trade roles" I laugh. "No thank you" he says waving his hands back and forth. I laugh with him and swing my legs over the side of the couch. I feel a hundred percent better.

"You seemed to have opened up a bit more. I'm glad you're not one of those stuck up Royals" he says.

I was about to say a smart remark when father and Qui Gon entered the room. Obi Wan stands up immediately and addresses his master. He seems kind of nervous around him. Is he trying to impress him or something?

"We were almost attacked on our way back, but I was able to scare them off master. She fainted, but she's fine now" Kenobi says.

"Good Job my young apprentice. I'm glad you're safe little one" he says to me. "Thank you sir" I say standing up.

"Sweet heart, I think it wise for you to go rest before dinner. Your weak constitution is acting up again. That's why we tend to keep her inside" he lies. I didn't have a weak constitution! He is just trying to make up an excuse as to why I'm not used to fresh air. I'm as much a prisoner as the slaves here.

I do as I'm told, and curtsey to everyone before I leave the room. I cry the whole way back to my room. Instead of an exciting day, it had been a horror show. When I get back to my room, general Tahl is waiting for me and he is holding a belt in his hand.

"Orders from your father for not acting proper" he smiles. I lung for the door screaming, but before I reach it, he grabs me around the waste and throws me down. I close my eyes in horror and pain with each lash of the belt that hits my back. When he is finally through, he leaves me crumpled on the floor. I crawl into bed, and cry myself to sleep

**Please Review when you're done reading! And if anyone is curious, Satine has a slight British accent. I know there's no Britain in the star wars universe, but I wanted to try and make her exotic, and I love the British accent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Desperation**

** Dejah**

It has been two day's since Dejah arrived on Courasant. She has been given strict orders by her husband to inform the council that she has been absent so long due to her failing health. This is in fact, a lie. Corran made it perfectly clear that if she does not abide by his rules, Satine will take the fall for her actions. She hates that Satine is home alone with that monster. Dejah has never left her daughter, and she is very worried for her. At least she doesn't have to worry about her being picked for the games until next year. Curse Corran and his sick motives. What sane man would make a television show about children killing each other?

And to make things worse, she's becoming more and more force sensitive like her father. It is becoming increasingly difficult to hide this from her husband. Of course the incidents aren't on purpose, but she's having a hard time controlling it. And now that she is becoming a young woman, Corran has already selected a few candidates for her hand. One of them is the son of General Tahl, her husband's best officer. From what she saw of the boy's father, he's probably going to end up much worse. And the fact that he is choosing a military family that he can control, makes his plans perfectly clear. The past three years, Corran has turned her neutral home of Mandalore into an enslaved civilization. He is planning on building an army of Dwarthaki warriors to conquer other worlds.

There is nothing Dejah can do to take back the throne. If she does, Satine will be in grave danger, and so will the rest of her people. The only way to remove her husband was if the council found out about his plans another way that makes her look innocent. On the third day, Dejah went to the only place that could save her daughter and her people. The Jedi temple. She was now awaiting their council. To avoid suspicion, she wore a long black robe over her dress, and pulled the hood over her head.

"Mrs. Tan, the council will see you now" says one of the Jedi attendants. Dejah gave her a false name so it won't be on record. Who knows where her husband's spies are lurking.

Dejah walks past the chambers large doors, and she is met with pleasant familiarity as she approaches the twelve wisest Jedi in the order. Her heart pounds with excitement for the first time in a long time. She was hoping to see her love, but he isn't here. She immediately notices Master Yoda, Windu, and Plo Coon who she knows personally.

They helped her bring her warring world back to neutrality and peace after her mother died. She was only sixteen years of age and didn't know anything about politics. Shortly after though a civil war broke out, and threats were made on her life. That was when she first met Qui Gon, her protector. They met when she was 22, and he was 26. They were together for five years before the war ended. She was 27 when she married Corran out of force. Her tyrannical father died right before Satine was born; thank the heavens. Dejah could hardly believe it has been more than ten years since she saw them. She stood in the middle of the room, and when she heard the door shut, she removed her hood.

"Queen Dejah Kryze, good to see you, it is" Yoda says. "It has been a long time in deed your highness" Master Windu says sitting up in his chair.

"I can't say how happy I am to see all of you once more" she says placing a hand over her heart.

"However, we were not informed of your arrival, surely you should have come with guards" Mace states.

"Something to ask us, the queen does" Yoda says. "Well then, you have the floor my lady" Mace says waving his hand in approval.

"I have come to ask for your help Masters. Mandalore has fallen under a terrible evil cloud, and I am afraid for my people, and my daughter. But before I inform you of our dire situation, you must promise me that this remain off record, or my daughter's life will be in grave danger" she pleads. The masters look amongst one another and they all nod.

"We are aware of your reports that you made these past days at the council. According to the reports by Chancellor Palpatine, Mandalore is thriving and you haven't attended council meeting due to failing health" Master Windu states.

"But saw through these lies, we did" Yoda adds. Dejah takes a deep reassuring breath. They didn't fall for Corrans lies that were forced to come out of her own mouth.

** "**My husband forced me to say those things, or else he would have punished my daughter. He is holding her and I prisoners in the castle, and he has completely taken over. My people are starving, and three years ago he brought Dwarthaki people over as slaves. After the rebellion he came up with the hunger games. Mandalore is now the host of the sickening game which forces children to kill each other. He is also planning an arranged marriage for Satine to his sadistic general's son to marry my daughter. He has to be stopped, and there's nothing I can do as long as my daughter is in the picture" she says finishing in a shaky breath. It has been a long time since she spoke up to anyone. Her nerves are on over drive. Even though she knows the Jedi are good, she is still slightly afraid of what they can do. Of what her daughter can do…

"Attend to this matter, we must" Yoda says. The others nod in agreement, and Master Windu stands up from his chair and strode over to her. He is just as tall as she remembered.

"It pains me that this has happened, and you can be certain that it will be taken care of carefully. I believe that your safety and that of your daughters is also at risk. Which is why I think it wise to send in an old friend that you will feel comfortable around. Stay the rest of the week for the meetings so you don't raise suspicion, and when you return, Master Qui Gon will be there. Your husband will think you had nothing to do with it" Mace says putting a hand on her shoulder. Dejah had to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me" she says bowing to everyone. Satine will finally be safe.

"Is there something else, you wish to tell us" Plo Koon asks. They all look at her, and she wondered if she should tell them about Satine. Then it hit her, Satine would be taken away, or killed by her father when he found out. And then there is also Qui Gon she has to protect.

"No Master Plo" she lies. Dejah clears her mind, knowing that Jedi can read her thoughts. That is how Qui Gon knew of her feelings for him. She thanks them all once more, and turns to leave. Inside the chamber, the Jedi talk amongst themselves.

"I'll send a message to Qui Gon and his Apprentice, and inform them to go straight to Mandalore after their mission" Mace says sitting back down in his chair.

"Hiding something, the queen is" Yoda says rubbing his chin in thought. "Yes, and it has something to do with her daughter" master Windu says. They all nod in agreement, but neither of them can figure out what the force is trying to tell them.

**Obi Wan**

When Obi Wan and his master were informed of their secret mission, he was thoroughly disappointed. Why can't the council send someone less qualified? But when he saw the look on Qui Gons face, he knew that this wasn't just a diplomatic mission. His master is silent most of the trip, and when he questions him; his Master coldly avoids all conversation. Obi Wan has only been with Qui Gon four months, and there relationship is still moving slowly. It is so exhausting! When they arrive on Mandalore Qui Gon pulls him aside and gives him his orders.

"Your job is to stay close to the princess and keep her safe. Also, try and get some information from her without giving yourself away" he tells him.

"Yes master. What will you be doing" Obi Wan asks. "Keeping a very close eye on the queen, and her husband" he says narrowing his eyes. Obi Wan didn't know why, but he had a feeling that his master was greatly upset about something.

When they arrive at the palace, they are greeted by King Corran, who is well dressed. Obi Wan allows his eyes to wonder and take in the palace. It is then that he catches a pair of stunning green eyes staring at him. A young girl wearing a red dress is hiding behind the wall. Her skin is very pale, almost translucent looking, and she has long black curly hair that framed her face perfectly. She is very pretty for a girl her age. What was she 10 or 11?

Is she the princess? It's then that Qui Gon takes notice and calls her out. He is always doing that. He seems to always be two steps ahead of him.

"And who might that be hiding behind the wall" His Master asks. The girl walks out into the open looking very nervous. Her feet are bent inwards, and her arms are covering her chest. When she looks at him, Obi Wan couldn't catch his breath, and it's as if the force was circling all around them. His stomach began to churn, and all he wanted to do was to stay away from the girl with the green eyes. The king extends his arm to her, and she stumbles forward. Obi Wan was certain she was going to trip and fall. Is she always this nervous?

"Satine, this is Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi" the King introduces them. Master Qui Gon holds out his hand to the girl, and she just stares at it confused. Clumsy and socially awkward, is something wrong with this girl?

"Go ahead Satine" her father orders. She slowly gives Qui Gon her hand, and Obi Wans Master squeezes her hand gently. He can tell that his master is being cautious.

"Nice to meet you princess. You look just like your mother. A bit shy though" Qui Gon jokes. Qui Gon knows this girl's mother? There is a lot Obi Wan doesn't know, and it angers him.

"Nice to meet you to sir" she says quietly. Obi Wan is shocked at how innocent and quite her voice sounds, and she has a slight accent.

Obi Wan holds out his hand next mimicking his master, and this time she is the one to grasp first. The moment their skin touches, a very strange sensation goes through his body. She pulls away immediately, and steps back away from him. Has he hurt her? He didn't even have time to squeeze her hand. He realizes that his hand is still outstretched so he lowers it and clasps his hands behind his back. He feels incredibly uncomfortable.

The rest of the day goes by slowly. When they receive a tour of the capital, Obi Wan stood next to her like glue. The other villagers were glaring at her and some of them were reaching for weapons. And they hadn't been out in the heat for more than an hour, and she was ready to pass out. It was if she'd never been outside a day in her life. After they returned to the palace, she was escorted back up to her room by a general, who was giving of a sinister aura. Something was very wrong here, and Obi Wan had a very bad feeling about it.

**Short chapter I know, the next chapter will be in Satines point of view. Please review!**


End file.
